We will be working on three projects, each concerned with regulation of growth in normal and tumor cells: (1) role of monovalent ions in protein synthesis and cell growth; (2) control of differentiation in the mouse teratocarcinoma; and (3) sialic acid deficient tumor cells: studies on augmentation of immunogenicity.